Three-dimensional imagery may be achieved by presenting content that is resolved into separate images by a viewer's left and right eyes. When the two separate images are received simultaneously, the viewer perceives a three-dimensional image by fusing the images received by the left and right eyes and using parallax to achieve depth perception.
It is desirable to provide three-dimensional video using televisions and other display technologies conventionally used to present two-dimensional images and/or video due to the ubiquity of such displays. Many techniques rely on viewing instruments (e.g., glasses, goggles, headsets, or the like) that are worn by viewers to perceive three-dimensional images and/or video. However, this typically requires that each prospective viewer owns or otherwise has access to the appropriate viewing instrument to view the content in 3D. Additionally, some viewers may find these viewing instruments to be uncomfortable, unfashionable, or otherwise distracting. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide three-dimensional video using televisions and other display technologies without requiring the use of viewing instruments.